


She Actually Came to Save Us

by MMRichter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big Damn Heroes, F/F, Fluff, Hero Worship, POV Multiple, Tal-Vashoth, saving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: First-hand accounts of the Inquisitor's heroics from the people themselves. Josephine focus in chapter 2.





	1. For My People

'Harritt'

Another set-up, another fire… we’re under attack. I nearly lost everything the last time. There was my family hammer. I should be able to grab it if I hurry. Maker, who put these boxes in front of my door?! And with my blasted shoulder, I can’t…

“Cassandra!”

That was the Herald’s voice. Just like that, the Lady Seeker sprints up next to me and slashes these boxes to splinters. I’m in. I’ll rush in and grab it. Got it! I rush back out and head for the gate. There is the Herald again, covering us. She had to stop to help me get this silly hammer … but she stopped.

\------------- 

'Lysette'

Look at them. I used to call this Order my own. Now, I must cross swords with them. Maker, what have they done to themselves? They are so departed now, red and violent. Even their looks are twisted and monstrous. They used to stand against the dark; now they are the demons… There’s too many, and they are too ferocious. If I can at least give the refugees some headway… What is this I feel … springing over me? A strange covering over my body, like a blanketing shield… I know this; it’s a mage Barrier. I glance over for a moment, but there’s no mistaking. It’s the Herald, slinging spells beside me. With her and her companions, these ‘red templars’ are dealt with in short order.

“Good work, Herald. Protect the Chantry.”

As I head for the Chantry, it’s all too clear. The Maker, if He is anywhere, is here and is with her.

\----------- 

 

'Flissa'

My tavern, up in flames. It went so fast. I’m pinned down. I can’t… No, the Herald. She ran past, didn’t she? Surely, she’ll come back this way? She’ll find me, surely. Oh no, the roof looks ready to give. It’s right over me. I can’t move. The Herald, she’ll be back any moment now. She’ll get to me in time. Herald… Please… Was that the door?

“Flissa…”

The Herald runs over to me, takes me up in her arms, and rushes me to the door. There’s a commotion outside, so she waits. She actually takes a moment to check on me and heal me, so I can walk. We’re clear, so she lets me down headed for the Chantry. I have to tell her...

“I knew you would come. We are all blessed.”

\---------- 

'Minaeve'

I was just going to speak to Adan, and then… What monsters could attack us so hard so fast? That dragon overhead?! It… It couldn’t actually be an … archdemon, could it? Adan is down too. I can’t reach him. These barrels of elixirs? Are they flammable? Someone’s coming. Nothing I can do to stop them. The Herald?! She tends to Adan and me with great urgency and gets us on your feet. 

“Herald, what’s happening? Maker, thank you. Thank you!”

BRSSSH! FOOOOM! That fireball would’ve come right for us. If it were a moment later…

 

\------------ 

 

'Threnn'

“Come on, monsters!”

Just like Ostagar, but this siege… I survived one, just to die in this one. Who’s that behind us? Reinforcements? Wait? Tall, grey, horns, that staff… The Herald?! She’s actually covering our retreat?! 

“Threnn, look out!”

She sends out a spell, and there’s a blast of cold near me. What did she…? That ‘red’ templar; he’s inches from me, but frozen solid. No time to gawk; I shatter him. With the Herald, the Lady Seeker, the dwarf with the crossbow, and that Bull, this group is swept away. 

“These shits almost had me. Herald, I didn’t expect this from you but thank you.”

I remember that look she gave me when I called her ‘oxman’ when we met. Half-expected her to ignite me right there… But she stopped to help me. There are people running up behind her and into the Chantry past us. Adan, Seggritt, Flissa, the others… She didn’t leave a single person behind. Maybe… Maybe she is…

\------------ 

'Lost Souls'

It’s been days. We were only passing through this fallow mire; we never expected the Avvar, of all groups, to attack us. They’ve kept up in this cellar unattended. They’ve asked us nothing. They haven’t menaced us much. They’ve barely paid us any attention at all. It’s obvious we’re just bait for someone more important, maybe even the Herald herself. We figured that out quickly, and it’s all we can really focus on. Micah almost broke yesterday, started ranting about how we were doomed and abandoned. We had to calm him down, so he wouldn’t hurt himself. I haven’t the heart to tell the others he’s probably right.

We’re just a small retinue of soldiers in an out-of-the-way route; it’s much more strategic and pragmatic to just leave us here rather than walk into an obvious trap, let alone send the actual Herald here. We can keep the wounded healing and all of us upright, but as soon as the Avvar realize we’re alone, it’ll be for naught. This dank, sodden, Maker-forsaken bog is our final resting place… There’s commotion outside. That Avvar chieftain is yelling something. I can’t quite make it out. 

“The Hand … North … challenges…”

There’s no mistaking the following noises: battle. Booms, crashes, slams of the environment outside, clashes of weapons, zips of arrows, and most prominently, multiple claps and bursts of lightning and thunder. It is incredibly loud and close and markedly violent for a few minutes. Then … silence. The anticipation and terror of what comes next builds very quick; we have no idea who’s here or what happened … or who won. 

Suddenly, the door to our cellar is shaking as someone unlocks it. The door opens … and there she is. Towering over us, her clothes soaking wet, mud on her shoes and pants bottoms, cuts and scrapes on her body, her staff still at the ready in her hands … she is still the most beautiful sight we could ever hope to see.

“Herald of Andraste!”

“I dealt with the Avvar. Is everyone alright?”

“Yes, Your Worship. The injured need some rest, but we can make it on our own.”

“That’s good. But, if it’s alright with you, we’re still going to escort back to the camp.”

She, the Lady Seeker, the Warden, and the strange boy are actually escorting us out of this cell. The Herald is truly helping the Warden and the Seeker carry the wounded. Someone behind me says aloud what we’re all thinking.

“The Herald herself … came all this way for us?”

“I told you she would. I knew she wouldn’t leave us.”

\----------- 

'Sutherland and company'

I’ve lived a good life. These past months have been such a whirlwind, more unbelievable and wonderful by the minute it seemed. I just wanted to help the Inquisition in whatever small way I could. I thought it would be over after I warned them of bandits … but it wasn’t. They actually trained me! And trusted me to go on missions for them! I’ve seen so many new places. I have made new friends. I found a woman I love. I actually have a company with people I trust with my life and we were doing good work. Sometimes, in the tavern, the Herald of Andraste herself actually stopped and talked to me. She stopped and talked to me. Yes, it’s been… It was good…

I think they just realized we’re not essential to the Inquisition, just an extra outfit really. We could take a couple of them, but they’re much better equipped. Still, I am thankful we got to do good work for a little while. I can die content. BRRR-KSSH! What was… Something just sped through here, chilled these darkspawn to the bone. Wha—The Inquisitor?!

“It’s the Inquisitor. I told you! I told you. She’s a true-as-anything hero!”

I can’t help but say it. I… I am actually getting to see the Herald of Andraste in action! She’s a mage, but she’s going right at them! Is that a sword made of magic?! Between her, the Red Jenny, and her companions, me and the others might as well be standing and watching. It is all over in, what was that, seconds? Now, I’ll just explain what happened to her…

“Nobody…?” The Herald says, almost amused, “Of course. I’m here. You’re an adventuring company of the Inquisition. You’re my people.”

We’re her people. I… I didn’t even think… She believed in us. She found out we were caught and rushed to our side.

“Did you guys hear that? Did everyone hear that?”

It’s probably undignified to cry in front of the Inquisitor, but the tears are still coming. She smiles and pats me the back anyway.


	2. For My Love

Another day, another deluge of concerns. Normally, she didn’t mind but this time was different. Josephine and Adrestia were on a leisurely stroll through Skyhold, or at least that was the intention. Simply walking from the office to the garden garnered no less than seven interruptions from people who needed one or both of them. Josephine would never show it outwardly, yet she still felt irritation creeping up her back and needling her fingertips. At the same time, Adaar seemed unaffected, always listening to others’ worries and never less than courteous to them. Josephine was impressed, as she often was, by her paramour, thinking on how her composure always remained strong. After a few moments, Lady Montilyet realized she’d only seen Adrestia truly furious only once.

\---XXX---

House of Repose, Comte Boisvert, Du Paraquettes… Josephine’s head swam as she tried to make sense of this turn of events. She had dealt with this level of intrigue before, but she still couldn’t quite believe she would be personally involved in one, especially one so convoluted and unknown to her. As she tried to puzzle through it all, she didn’t notice the Inquisitor getting up from her chair, and only became aware when Adaar stepped in front of the ‘Comte’…

“I did not come to spill blood today, Inquisitor. Might I pass?”

Josephine took in the Qunari leader’s countenance. Her body was tense and primed for a fight, the power in her towering build even more evident. A faint buzzing alerted Josephine to look down, where she saw bits of lightning dancing between Adrestia’s fingers. Then, the look in her eyes… Adaar had the fury and intent of an otherworldly terror. All at once, Josephine could see how Qunari came to so feared … and felt a sudden pity for everyone who faced her Inquisitor. Josephine soon realized she must have been making a face because Adrestia looked over at her, noticed her reaction, and seemingly rethinking the situation, settled herself.

“Go then.”

“Thank you, Your Worship…” ‘Comte Boisvert’ responded, “My lady, I pray we never meet again.”

The assassin started to walk away … but Adrestia grabbed his shoulder with emphatic speed, halting him in place. In that moment, the tension in the room rocketed to full. Josephine however noticed the assassin slightly trembling in Adaar’s grasp…

Adrestia spoke her next words in the same fashion as a damning curse, “I pray the same.”

With that, the Inquisitor released him, and the assassin very briskly exited…

-X-

Adrestia’s mood only worsened on the way back. She barely spoke on the journey from Val Royeaux back to Skyhold. Josephine offered many apologies for the turn of events, but Adaar didn’t blame her in the slightest, tamping down any plea for forgiveness. That however did nothing to lift Adaar’s mood, from the look in her eyes to the shaking in her hands to the tension in her body that looked as if she would burst into flames at any moment.

Once finally back at Skyhold, Josephine headed right for her office with Adaar right behind her, not leaving the Ambassador’s side. Josephine went to her desk to start working on a solution, while Adrestia paced tempestuously around room, ready to unleash thunder and lightning in more ways than one…

“I have some thoughts. If we elevate the Du Paraquettes and they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life.”

Leliana entered the office and added her advice, but Adaar barely acknowledged her presence at first.

Leliana offered, “My agents can infiltrate the House of Repose, and take the contract. Then, they would have no reason to pursue you.”

“Leliana, please. I wish no more bloodshed over a personal matter.”

Adrestia bitterly spoke up, “More bloodshed? Just personal?! This is utter madness!”

Josephine calmly responded, “Inquisitor, this is simply how the game is played.”

“Damn that!” Adrestia proclaimed, finally exploding, “Damn that bullshit! How many do we have to lose?! How many innocents have to get hurt?! How many have to suffer because of these ‘obligations’ and ‘semantics’ crap?!”

Leliana took slight offense to those comments. “Be careful, Inquisitor. Think what you like, but the game’s impact and consequences move nations, even to those who don’t those not involved.”

Adrestia only grew more riotous. “Oh, I am very aware. I was a mercenary before this, remember? What if this happened to me before all of this; we’d all be swallowed by the Breach now. It almost took you too, Leliana. If it did, what would the Hero of Fereldan do without you?! Your warden is most of a continent away, looking for a way to stay by your side. What would she do if she lost you?

We are trying to save the world from a monster of divine proportions. But, Lady Montilyet, this all falls apart without you.”

Josephine was genuinely taken aback by Adaar’s conviction. “That’s not… Inquisitor, I assure you… If something were to befall me, there are other qualified diplomats who could take up my position.”

Adrestia winced with a small growl in the back of her throat. She spoke her next words as if the very idea of them were bitter and painful to chew on. “’Then, what about your family? What about your sister Yvette?! And your brothers Laurien and Antoine? Your parents? What are they going to do without you? What am I—and Leliana and the Inquisition going to do if we lose you?”

With both still on edge due to the still-fuming Adaar, Leliana entreated her friend, “Don’t be so stubborn, Josie. How long will it take you to secure these favors in Val Royeaux… Inquisitor?”

Adrestia looked to Josephine … and her storm seemed to break, Adaar taking several deep breaths before responding, “Ambassador, you are the most at risk here, and this is your area of expertise. I we can resolve this as painlessly as possible, I’ll do anything you direct me to do.”

Leliana offered as well, “My agents are ready should you change your mind. In the meantime, I’ll have guards posted outside our ambassador’s door should the House of Repose come calling.”

“Absolutely. Thank you, Leliana… Lady Montilyet, what’s our next move?”

-X-

It wasn’t long before another encounter proved the danger posed by this situation. The first thing to be done was to find a sponsor, and Inquisition soldiers had been sent out to find the mage lover of a potential sponsor ... when it happened. Josephine got an urgent message from one of her ladies still in Antiva, but she didn’t recognize the runner that arrived. Josephine used a code veiled as conversation … only for the runner to fail the test. Josephine kept her alarm from showing as she discreetly signaled that she was in danger. Her guards urgently came in but not before the assassin could get a good lunge at Lady Montilyet. Josephine managed to evade her attacker, and the threat was neutralized. The ambassador survived physically unscathed, but with much more unease.

A day or so later, a familiar horn sounded, causing Josephine to pause. She knew what that horn signaled but it couldn’t possibly be for that reason. Val Royeaux was three days away, so there was no way she could be back now. Thus, Josephine didn’t move from her chair. A few moments passed before a very perturbed Qunari woman burst into the Ambassador’s office…

“Lady Montilyet?!” Adaar exclaimed with fear.

“Inquisitor?!” Josephine exclaimed, shocked it was truly her there.

Adrestia rushed to Josephine’s side. “I heard you were in trouble, that something happened to you, so I came as fast as I could. What happened?”

Still thrown off by the flurry of activity, Josephine relayed, “The House of Repose decided to pay a visit. The guards made it in time, but I should have guessed they would’ve infiltrated the servants. We had precautions in place, but they still got close.”

Adaar knelt next to the ambassador’s chair. “Are you all right, Josephine? Are you sure they didn’t hurt you?”

Josephine was shaken up just thinking about it. “They only frightened me; it was all so sudden. Leliana had people shadow me; it appears they saved my life. I owe them everything.”

As if on cue, Sergeant, the same soldier who came to Josephine’s aid, briskly walked in. “You sent for me, Inquisitor?”

Adaar stood. “Yes; I understand you’re the one who saved our Ambassador’s life.”

Sergeant replied, “It was simply my duty, Your Worship. I informed Sister Leliana, and we’re working to close the channel that allowed this to happen. We’ll not have another run-in like this.”

“I have no doubt.” Adrestia circled around the desk and approached the solider. “Nevertheless, I wanted to commend to you in person.” The Inquisitor proceeded to offer then shake the bemused soldier’s hand. “I thank you for your exemplary work, and I am thoroughly grateful. And I want you to know that you’ve earned a personal favor from me: Anything you wish, let me know and I will see to it personally that you get it.”

Awed speechless by the offer, the soldier could only reply, “I… I don’t know what to say. It’s … simply my honor to serve, Inquisitor. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Sergeant. That is all. Get back to me when you think of something.”

“Ma’am.”

Sergeant exited, and Adaar returned to kneeling by Josephine’s side. Lady Montilyet noticed as a shift in Adrestia’s demeanor, seeing … remorse in her eyes.

“Lady Montilyet, I am truly sorry.”

Josephine was only confused by the declaration. “Whatever for, Inquisitor?”

“I shouldn’t have left you. If I was here, maybe they wouldn’t have been so bold, and you wouldn’t have been in danger… I promise, until this is resolved, I will not leave your side.”

Josephine’s heart skipped a beat. “Inquisitor, that’s not… Between our soldiers and our spies… You don’t need to do that just for me.”

“Josephine…” Adrestia gently took Lady Montilyet’s hands into her own. “You are absolutely worth it. Anyone who threatens you will have to go through me. Until you are safe, I will defend you with everything I have.”

Josephine felt a sudden flutter in the pit of her stomach as her body temperature started to skyrocket. There’s a tingling spark where Adaar’s hands touched hers, with Josephine trying very hard not notice how strong yet soft Adrestia’s hands were. All the while, Lady Montilyet could feel a blush coming to her face. She figured she really should stop staring into Adrestia’s eyes.

Josephine responded as formally as she could, hoping her voice wasn’t quivering … much, “I … greatly appreciate your dedication to my safety, Your Worship.”

Adrestia nodded resolutely. “You’re worth it, as I said… I delivered the letter to Countess Dionne. What is our next move?”

Josephine got back to the task at hand. “We need to find a judge to ratify the agreement.”

Adrestia proved true to her word, keeping a constant vigil at Josephine’s side. She hand-delivered any materials the ambassador needed, and personally met anyone Josephine had to see. She responded faithfully to Lady Montilyet’s any and every beck and call and need. Soon, a judge was found, and their support was gained. Finally, a minister was needed to sign off on it all. One Minister Bellise agreed to talks at an upcoming party, and so an invitation was procured. 

Adrestia looked over the invitation and nodded in understanding. “Ambassador, would you please accompany me?”

Josephine replied, nonplussed, “I’m afraid I’m too preoccupied to enjoy any kind of soiree at this time.”

Realizing the implications had gone over the ambassador’s head, Adaar rephrased, “No, Lady Montilyet… I would like you to come with me, so I may continue to keep you safe.”

“Oh. Well … don’t you think it better if I stay?”

‘Maybe. Or it could be harder to attack a moving target rather than a stationary one. Also, when I get the approval from the minister, you’ll have to file the papers in Val Royeaux anyway. Best to do it all in one fell swoop.” 

Josephine very much wanted to accept, but attempted to balk nonetheless, “But… I have so much work to do still. I don’t think…”

“You can bring some work with you.” Josephine was visibly unsure about the suggestion. Adaar softened as she spoke sincerely, “Lady Montilyet, truthfully, it would put me more at ease if you were at my side. Ever since the assassin got into Skyhold… I couldn’t bear to lose you, and I was nowhere around. Please, allow me to take personal responsibility for your protection.”

The fluttering heat in Josephine’s heart returned. “Very well, Mistress Adaar. I have in faith in you.”

“I will try to prove worthy of it, to the best of my abilities, my lady.”

Moments later, Cullen and Leliana entered Josephine’s office…

Cullen started, “You called for us, Inquisitor?”

“Yes. Lady Montilyet and I will be travelling to Val Royeaux to take the final steps in voiding the contract on her life. Cullen, I need a carriage prepared and the best soldiers you can spare. Leliana, I need the best agents you can spare, especially if they are skilled at countering ambushes.”

Leliana agreed without a second thought, “Absolutely, Your Worship. It will be done.”

Cullen seconded, “On your order, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you. And Cullen, when you pass the tavern, please send Cole and Iron Bull here.”

Both saluted and exited… 

-X-

Josephine sat in the carriage across from Adrestia, trying to work but was much too distracted. As such, she took more notice of her traveling partner. Adaar had returned to her agitated and on-edge state from before: she clutched her staff firmly in hand with her spirit sword hilt at the ready. The Qunari intently and constantly looked out the windows for activity and at the horse-riding Iron Bull and tapping on the roof where Cole sat. 

Halfway to Val Royeaux on a rather deserted stretch of road, the party came upon a broken wagon with people and several armored guards seemingly helping repair it. Iron Bull tapped a melody on the window. Josephine was made aware beforehand what this code meant … ambush. Lady Montilyet rapidly grew nervous until she refocused on Adrestia. The Inquisitor only grew more incensed; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Josephine swearing the Qunari had exhaled trails of smoke from her nostrils. Once the carriage stopped, Adaar opened her eyes, showing her look of intent was back.

There were words exchanged outside. Sudden commotion followed along with a roar from Iron Bull. Then came swishes of activity. Adrestia stood up facing one door… The door flung open, and a metal-masked man stood there, getting a look at Josephine… That was as far as he would go. Adaar responded with a full force kick to the assailant’s face, producing a crunching noise that made Josephine wince. Adrestia checked the opposite window…

“Josephine!”

Without a loss of motion, Adrestia grabbed up Josephine and jumped out of the carriage, as Josephine heard the window shatter behind her. Adaar swiftly placed her down, closing the carriage door behind them, and waited… Suddenly, several attacks came at once, but the Inquisitor was ready. She slammed her staff into the ground and conjured a golden dome of energy, a disruption field, around them both. Their attackers were slowed to a crawl as if they were submerged in amber or honey. 

The Inquisitor proceeded to dispatch them in short order: she knocked the arrow frozen in mid-air to the ground. She turned and drove her spirit blade through the neck of the foot soldier coming up on the right. She thrusted her blade upward through the chest of the mid-flight rogue bounding off the top of the carriage, making sure to push them out of the path of falling on Josephine. She finally retook her staff, and, as the field dissipated and the bodies fell to the ground, she froze the trained archer solid with Winter’s Grasp. The nearby Cole finished the archer with a stab of his knives.

At that moment, a much more elaborately dressed rogue sprinted out of the field right for Josephine. The assailant lunged at the ambassador, but Adaar swatted him away with her staff. Adrestia followed through and slashed his arm with her spirit blade, the assassin’s arm going completely limp. He staggered forward back in shock, but Adaar continued forward and slashed his leg from under him, bringing him to his knees. The Inquisitor closed in. The rogue made one last desperate stab with his good hand, but Adrestia caught and wrenched his hand backward to disarm him. The Inquisitor grabbed his face with one hand over his mouth…

“Would you like to know what death tastes like?!” Adaar growled.

FBOOOM!! She immolated their enemy. All parties paused, and after several moments of silence, relaxed as the danger had passed… Josephine was in frozen awe at the flurry of battle, and was most struck by Adrestia: her fierceness, the precise and decisive way she cut down their enemies, the ease and speed of her response and springing into action. She was valiant if disquieting. It was mere moments before Adrestia rushed back to Josephine’s side…

Adaar’s attitude softened into concern. “Lady Montilyet? Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

Josephine could finally start settling herself. “I am well, Your Worship… Completely unscathed. You kept them all from getting near me.”

Adrestia nodded with a small smile. “Good. As long as you’re safe.”

Iron Bull walked up with a big smile, and kindly smacked Adaar in the back. “Ha ha, that was a good one, Boss. ‘Do you want to know what death tastes like?’ HA! Mind if I use that one sometime?”

“Use it all you want; It’s not mine either… How did we do, Bull?”

“3 or 4 wounded with minimal injuries. No dead. Coast seems clear for now. Best we get moving.”

“Excellent and agreed… Lady Montilyet.”

Adrestia helped Josephine back into the carriage, the small caravan loaded back up, and all again headed for Val Royeaux…

-X-

It was all perfunctory from there. Adrestia managed to get Minister Bellise’s support, and Josephine wasn’t exactly sure how; the ambassador had heard Minister Bellise to be rather obstreperous and inflexible. Nevertheless, Josephine filed the paperwork that day, and it was approved by the next day. The day after that, contact came from the House of Repose acknowledging the contract on her life was void. Josephine and Adrestia stayed in Val Royeaux the whole time…

Lady Montilyet looked out over the marina in appreciation when Adaar approached…

Josephine relayed, unable to hide her relief, “I just heard from the House of Repose, Inquisitor. There’s no longer a contract on my life.”

Adrestia took a deep breath. “That’s good news. It’s good this is over, and you’re safe.”

Josephine took the opportunity to reveal her past to the Inquisitor: her time as a bard, the dream and reality she faced, the scuffle that started her on her path to diplomacy… Adrestia seemed affected by it, and something struck her during this, as if she realized something … and regretted it.

Josephine reaffirmed her modus operandi, “Never as a first result. Never in a way that makes currency of lives.”

“Yes… Lady Montilyet, I feel I owe you an apology.”

Josephine replied, mystified, “Another apology? Whatever for?”

Adrestia spoke sincerely, “I’ve been thinking about it, and I realize now: this whole ordeal has made me agitated and restless. I realize now I’ve been almost … savage in dealing with it all. Honestly, I would hate if you thought less of me or even if I made you wary of me because of my state. So, I apologize for not being more composed, especially in your stead.

Josephine reassured her, “Again, you have no need to apologize. Yes, I was taken aback by you at times, but I’d always know you are fierce defender of others. You would have to be to face what we face. Any trepidation I have is overshadowed by the fact … you were so valiant and determined, just for my sake.” Adrestia shed a small smile as Josephine continued, “In fact, in all the commotion, I never got the chance to truly thank you for all you’ve done for me.”

Adrestia responded with what Josephine thought sounded like … tenderness, “I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Such a gracious woman deserves nothing less.”

“I… Such talk. I’m quite overcome.”

“Should I stop?”

“Oh, no… I mean, yes… I mean, no. I…” Josephine sighed at her sudden difficulty to speak. “Well, if you were trying to make me blush, you definitely succeeded.”

Adrestia let out a light chuckle and looked at Lady Montilyet with half-lidded eyes and a small smile, a look that brought back all the ambassador’s internal flutters. Josephine had to look away from her before she got carried away…

\---XXX--- 

“Josephine? Josie? Darling?”

Josephine shook away her reverie to find that she and Adrestia were finally alone in the garden … and rapidly blushed upon realizing she was caught daydreaming.

“Something on your mind, darling?” Adaar whispered sweetly in her ear as she hugged Josephine close by the waist, and any embarrassment melted away in Adrestia’s arms.

Josephine couldn’t hide her smile as Adrestia laid small kisses on her cheeks. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Dreaming of me? When I’m right beside you? Mm, I’m flattered.”

Josephine took her beloved’s face in her hands and gazes into her eyes. “I was just thinking all your heroics, for all of us, for me… Also, that you can be quite fearsome when the need arises.”

“Of course. I will always come to the aid to whoever I can. As long as I breathe, I never want to lose anyone again, no one I cherish and care about, no one who believes in me, no one I can reach.”

Josephine was charmed and didn’t need to hide it. “You know, your way with words is vastly underrated, my darling.”

“And I’m all yours.” Adrestia said with a smile.

Josephine said before finally kissing her paramour deeply, "My hero..."


End file.
